Computer networks and associated functionality have enabled the implementation of social networking computing environments. The Internet has provided a medium for users to publicly use a social networking application and share information with others. Some of the information may be available to anyone with access to the public social networking application. A user of a public social network may disseminate and receive information regarding other users in the form of a news or event feed. For example, a participant can upload a video, picture, or other data that can be included in an event feed for consumption by other users of the social network. In many public social networking applications, the population of an event feed is mostly due to proactive user activity. That is, a user has to proactively participate, and mutual collaboration may be required, to create a public social network, including maintaining an event feed with current information.